I'm here for you
by CwazyCwazyGurl
Summary: I suck at summaries. Imagine a witty girl. Named Rhiannon. Female gamer, A Youtuber actually. She records with Team Crafted a lot. And when she goes to MineCon with them, will she let her walls come down? I promise the story is probably better then summary XD. Rated M because of a lot swearing and the ratings confuse me XD. It might change though.
1. Chapter 1

I just got home and took laptop off charge when I get a Skype call coming from Adam, I do the smart thing and wait several seconds before picking it up.

'RHIANNON, PLAY SKYBLOCK WARRIORS WITH US!'

'I'm doing well thank you for asking' I don't bother with laying off the sarcasm. Blood donating gets me grumpy. DON'T JUDGE, 'But my arm is a little sore from donating blood today and by "us" you mean?'

'I meant us as in Ty, Mitch, Ian and I. And was that why you didn't pick up our other calls?'

'Oh…was my status on online?' I say as I walk over to my closet to pack some clothes.

'Yup.' Mitch replies, 'We thought you were doing your homework or something like that. I never would've GUESSED you would be donating blood.'

'What? Is it not normal for a female gamer to donate blood? Oh wait now that I think about it, that sounds strange.'

'Well no shit Sherlock.'

'And there is Ty, I was beginning to think you wouldn't say hi. OH MY GOD THAT RHYMES I SHOULD BE A RAPPER.' I start to pick up tops and take long hard looks at them.

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE?' And there is Ian.

'Ummm hopefully kill Herobrine?' I take a ridiculous guess.

'YES! FINALLY SOMEONE KNOWS WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE!'

'Wonderful. Anyway, sorry Adam I can't play, I have to pack to go to MineCon. And for my holiday I am having in America.'

'You're going?' Asks Ian

'Of course! This is the first year my parents let me go! Why else wouldn't I go. But there is this shitty thing about US dollars; its more than Sing dollars and I only have the money to get the plane tickets and the passes to go to MineCon and I can't get the money for the hotel and-'

'Woah, wait Sing dollars?'

'Thanks Mitch for interrupting. Yes Sing dollars, I live in Singapore, which might I add; IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FRIKKEN EARTH! WHICH MAKES PLANE TICKETS REALLY EXPENSIVE!'

'Well you know what; fuck the hotel, you can stay with us.' Says Ty. Leave it to Ty to have a solution.

'Uh, thanks Ty but I don't want to fuck the hotel. But I get what you mean. SO by "us" you mean?'

'He means us as in Team Crafted and we just got a new house with like all these rooms in it so we can fit in one more person.' Explains Ian.

'OH MY GOD THANK YOU SOO MUCH TY AND IAN YOU GUYS ARE LIKE THE BEST!'

'Heeey what about me?' Mitch and Adam complain in union.

'Well that was creepy but you two count too.' Laughter comes from the call.

'By the way I'm leaving for my flight in a couple of hours and I will stay for a couple of weeks cause you know, fuck school.' I walk over to my laptop and look around for my Swiss army knife, pick it up and toss it into the luggage bag. SCORE IT GOES IN!

'Wait school is on? Why are you ditching school?' Mitch asks in a confused and concerned voice.

'Two reasons. One; my school is racist. Two; I graduated already so I won't be missing anything.' I head back over to my closet and pick up a floral top and try it on to see if it fits. It fits but it's a bit small around my arms. Ugh I need to get new tops now because ever since I wanted to be in the Olympics my tops are tight around my arms. I take off the top and put on an orange on that I like. FINALLY one that isn't tight!

'A racist school? That's new.' Muses Adam

'Shut up. Asia is awesome!' I retort. 'Well anyway I am going to the airport in a couple of hours. And America is like 14 hours behind Singapore so that means I will be in America today.' I say, walking over to my laptop.

'Wait you will be in America today?' Asks Ty.

'DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC! ANYWAY SEE YA!' I say as I click on the hang up button. Oh shit. I am leaving in a couple of hours. ACTIVATE PACKING NINJA!

I walk slowly back to my closet. SHIIIIIT. I don't have many pants….. I HATE SKIRTS! Wait. I can wear them with boots! Right?

I sigh as I dig through my closet looking for my tights, boots in Singapore? Well I have done it before and I am wearing jeans now. I look down to what I am wearing. Dark blue jeans with a green button up sleeveless green top.

Yeaaaah I think boots would be okay. I pull put a long purple skirt that is made out of heavy material this is my FAVOURITE skirt. I know that I despise skirts but this one and denim skirts are my only exception. And this one swishes when I walk IT'S AWESOME!

I find a dress that has a black and white pattern all over it and it's longer at the back while it's shorter at the front. I am definitely wearing boots with this.

I drag my luggage bag over to where the piles of clothes are and I just literally give up on selecting clothes and just stuff random clothes in as well as a few sneakers, two pairs of boots and 5 bracelets.

Daaaamn I don't have enough room in my luggage bag. THE PERKS OF TWO YOUNGER SISTERS.

'Tatiana, can you please come to my room?' I let my accent ring out.

'Fine. What now?' She replies. Jesus. For a 16 year old she is loud. Like I'm any better, at least I have an inside voice. I can hear stomps up the stairs into my room.

'No you can't borrow my phone and no, I won't help you look for whatever the hell you want now.'

'Thanks Tats at least I know you have some sisterly love for me and I want your sparkly duffel bag.'

'It's not mine. I just took it off you.'

'Oh okay then, GIVE ME MY DUFFEL BAG. WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE IT?' At the end of this Tats leaves my room and goes into hers, grabs the bag, walks back to my room and chucks it in my face without saying a word. Sisterly love. Tats then stomps away.

'Thanks Tats.' For trying to break my glasses. I pick up my bag and continue stuffing what's left of my closet in the bag. YAY IT GOES IN! Wait I need make up. I put all my lip gloss (about 5) in my luggage bag and my blush, brushes and eye shadow is in my duffel bag. I make sure that I have two bikini's one blue and the other a neon pink I then zip up my bags and pick up my messenger bag I make sure that it has my Ray Bands, phone , camera and laptop. I shut down my laptop place it in my bag and take out the charger. I put it in my bag too as well as my headphones. I then pick up my bags and jump down my stairs to the door.

***Le skip of 2 hours brought to you by a lazy author! ***

'Bye mum I will miss you.' I say hugging my mum.

'Paalam Rhiannon.' _Bye Rhiannon_. Mum can be annoying when she speaks full-out Tagalog to me. I'm lucky she's not doing it now. My dad walks over to me only to engulf me in a massive hug.

'Dad. Ow stop. Please remember my ribs? They're bruised.' I manage to get out only for him to hug me tighter.

'Douche.' He laughs before letting me go.

'Bye Rhiannon.' He says, Aussie accent ringing out

'Bye dad. Come here Shania! Don't leave without saying goodbye!' I direct the last part to my youngest sister Shania who is a lot quieter than Tatiana but EVIL I swear Shania is EVIL.

'Bye Rhiannon I will miss you.' She says in her shy voice. Awwwww

'Bye Shania, sorry I have to miss your birthday. I promise to bring something from MineCon.' It sucks that Shania is turning 14 on the first day of MineCon and I'm missing it. At least she isn't turning 16. Shania nods. I WONDER where she got her obsession of minecraft from.

'Thanks Rhiannon.'

'Hey Tats. Bye I'll get you something from MineCon 'kay?' Tats gives me a nod in response, good no hug; she would've broken my ribs. I walk away from my family, still waving when I am past the glass doors. I turn to face the immigration man. I smile and thank him and walk on. When I arrive at the waiting room place thingy I get a text from Jerome.

_Hey, I just realized but we have never seen each other's faces. –Jerome_

When I see the text I'm confused because I don't see what he is getting at. Yeah so I have his number but we have never seen each other's faces, what's wrong with that?

_I don't get where you're coming from. –Rhiannon_

_What do you look like Jesus Christ Rhiannon. Oh and Mitch says Hi. -Jerome _

_Hey Mitch and DON'T JUDGE. Anyway I have red highlights in my hair. –Rhiannon_

_Thx Rhiannon FINALLY Mitch says Hi again.–Jerome_

I look up and hear the announcement that the plane is boarding the economy class passengers. With a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth I board the plane.

**HAY GUYZ ITS A CLIFFIE! I know its mean. But thats all i have for today! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I just leave the bag picky uppy place, YES THAT'S A THING! I stand in the middle of the airport, not in everyone's way but just enough so people notice that I'm here. I flip my fringe out of the way of my glasses so I can see a bit better.

'Hey Rihanna! Over here!' Jerome shouts, raising his hand over his head. That butnut no matter how many times I correct him, he still calls me Rihanna. I run over to where he is, which I guess is a miracle because of the size of my luggage bag and of the amount of pain I was in for the last couple of weeks.

'How was the flight? I'm Jerome.' He asks.

'The flight was shit, I fucking noticed. And for chocolates sake MY NAME IS RHIANNON!' I say before I notice the two guys. I wave 'Hey.' One guy with curly hair looks a little concerned, I wonder why. It's probably my bruises.

'Still pissed about that?' Muses Mitch. I have recorded with them so many times I can recognise their voices ANYWHERE.

'Nice to see you too, thanks for asking Mitch!' Sarcasm heavy in my voice. I know it's rude, but long flights and jet lag and I aren't really friends.

'Soo that flight was great right?' Adam asks.

'You sir are a great listener,' I say with obvious sarcasm. 'Okay, sorry about being more rude than usual it's just that I hate long plane flights. Anyway I don't know about you but I'm hungry so can we get something to eat?' I apologise.

'Didn't you have airplane food?' Jerome asks confused.

'I did but I am always hungry so right now I am more hungry than usual. And I last ate like 5 hours ago. ' I explain.

'Then how are you skinny?' Mitch asks. I place my hands on my hips, cock my head to the right and say;

'Do you have a problem Mitch?' I am clearly challenging Mitch.

Mitch hurriedly says no cause in this position you can clearly see that I am BUILT! Even Adam is impressed. Adam suggests that we go to MacDonald's, we see no problem in that so we go.

When we arrive at MacDonald's I grab a table and Mitch asks what we want to eat.

'I think Jerome and I are going to have the usual, thanks Mitch.' Adam says,

'Well I don't know but I feel like a Big Mac, large chips and a large diet coke cause, you know; that makes a difference.' I say. I have three amazed looks thrown my way. 'What? Don't tell me you think I can't finish it.' They all nod. 'Wow, ye of little faith much.' I had to quote Cassandra Clare at them, Just had too(_WHAT A CONCIDINK_ :D). 'You're kidding me. You haven't read the Clockwork series?' All I see are blank stares, 'I want to go home. I can't stay here no one has read the series. Bye!' I say mock hurt as I get out of my chair. Mitch grabs my hand as I am walking away.

'Wait don't go, what about MineCon?' He asks pouting, awww he looks like a puppy!

'Shit I forgot about that. I guess I can stay.' I say uncertain, acting, of course 'Mitch hurry up and get the food I'm huuuungery.' I whine and pout stretching the 'u'. 'What I am!' Adam laughs while Jerome chuckles.

'Rhiannon you are so childish.' Says Adam, I am a little insulted, but he can't talk. Jerome goes ooooooh SNAP and starts to laugh. Mitch is just standing there awkwardly 'Mitch get the food before I go insane, well more insane.' He goes.

'You're one to talk, you are almost always screaming in your commentaries. And saying random shit.' I retort, Adam tries to look hurt but fails, making Jerome laugh harder, I start to laugh really hard. Jerome's laugh is really funny. The pain comes in a wave but I poker face through it.

I walk back to my seat and my back brushes against the back of the booth, I wince and inhale sharply. Adam immediately looks concerned, Jerome on the other hand didn't notice it because he whipped out his phone the second Mitch left. #Social! 'I just have bruised ribs, I was in a fight but Holy fuck, the kid can fight.' Adam looks shocked. 'Mate chill. It was a comp. And I won'

'Okay let me get this straight. You are a female gamer who; donates blood and goes into competitions that end up with you injured.' He says. I nod.

'The comp was a couple of weeks ago and it was a kick-boxing match.'

'And you box, well that explains the bruises.' I KNEW HE WAS CONCEREND OVER MY BRUSIES! 'Anything else we should know?' I shrug.

'Woah wait, who boxes?' Asks Jerome only hearing what Adam had just said. Ugh FOCUS YOU NOOB.

'I box.' I say nonchalantly, it really isn't a big deal.

'HOW CAN YOU BE NONCHALANT! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!' I shrug and look in my messenger bag until I find my camera. I find the video of me boxing with my trainer earlier this year. I start it and hand it over to Jerome who then watches it with Adam. Their jaws pretty much hit the floor. _HA TAKE DAT SUCKERS! DON'T MESS WID MEH!_ Oh hello Psychopath me. _HELLO AWESOME ME!_ Aww your too kind _NO YOU DESERVE IT CAUSE_-wait . Did I just have a conversation with myself? _YAY IM CRAZY!_ I like you Psychopath me, I will show you more often. _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT; YOU SHOW ME ALMOST ALL THE FUCKING TIME! _Meh, true dat. Miiiiiiiitch hurry up. Jerome hands my camera back to me.

'Well I now know to not piss you off.' States Adam impressed.

'Yeah….. That was just warming up.' I say

'Oh fuck. I don't want to piss you off EVAR.' Says Jerome. I shrug and chuckle. I ignore the pain that comes in a wave. Mitch arrives at the table. 'About fucking time Mitch.' I say.

'It was 5 minutes haven't you heard of patience?' Asks Adam

'What's patience?' I ask jokingly. They all roll their eyes as I pick at my chips. Maybe 20 minutes of trading jokes, insults and stories we finish our food and we head to the car. I pass a 7 11 store thingy. I tell the guys to wait and rush in buying 2 packets of gum and 1 GIANT bar of chocolate.

'Don't act surprised, in Singapore gum is illegal and if I don't have chocolate with me I will go HULK SMASH!' I explain, yelling the last bit. I get stares from people around me, I smile and wave to them. More weird looks.

'People in America are so nice.' I comment, Jerome just flips me off. I laugh and start to chew a piece of gum. We reach the car, I put my bags in and jump, (yes actually jumping) into the car.

I assume we had arrived at their house because Jerome is pulling the car into a drive-way. Holy shit their house is HUGE. After living in Singapore pretty much all my life any house that's bigger than mine is HUGMUNGOUS. The car is about to stop when I hear one of my favourite songs coming on. Before it starts I rush shout.

'JEROMEIAMNOTLEAVNIGTHISCARUNTILLTHESONGISOVER!' Viva la Vida starts to play.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing_ I stop singing here, (which is ironic) because Jerome turned off the car

'YOU BUTNUT! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!' I shout a *liiiiiiitle* pissed off but I am just playing around.

'It was called for! And he had to stop because you are better than me!' Exclaims Adam. I smile because that's the first compliment that I have gotten about my singing.

'You say it like it's a bad thing.' I say cheekily. Adam ignores that. Jerome and Mitch are laughing so hard right now I have no idea what they are laughing about. 'What are you two laughing about?' I ask. REALLY CONFUSED, hey I'm a clueless girl.

'YOU!' They both shout at the same time. Talk about creepy.

'What did I do?'

'What did she do?' Adam asks at the same time as me. I glare at him

'YOU'RE NOT HELPING! I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT YOU ARE NOT HELPING!' I shout at him. 'Wait! I just realized that we are still in the car! YAY DERPALOT IS NOT ALONE!' Derpalot is my nickname I got from Quentin from all the times I screwed up in recordings. I unbuckle my seat belt, open the door and roll out like a sane person. Luckily everyone that was in the car saw that. I stand up face them and bow. I have three amused faces staring at me, Aware that I am being watched I walk calmly to the car grab my shit and I follow Jerome and Mitch who had already walked to the house with Adam close behind me.

'Hey Rhiannon.'

'Yup.' I answer popping the 'p' I turn to face him to find him pulling my luggage bag,

'You left your luggage behind.'

'I know.' I say blushing. OF COURSE THIS HAPPENS TO ME!

'Then why didn't you get it?' Adam asks.

'I uh, forgot.' I say stupidly. 'You know me always; forgetting my shit.' Adam nods.

'Yeah that sounds like you.' Thanks Adam for the self-esteem boost. I smile and walk to the door of the house. Where I crouch down and take off my ankle-high white Chuck Norris's. There is some yelling and screaming coming from the house. I sigh. Boys….. I finish taking off my shoes, I stand up and walk into the house. Still carrying my shoes.

'GUYS WHAT THE HELL! YOU SAY HELLO TO THE OTHERS BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!' I scream. More than a little insulted. I'm met with a guy who is taller than me by three centimetres. Damn he's cute.

'HELLO RHIANNON!' The same man says in his crazy voice. Damn Ian is cuute.

'HAYRO IAN! SEE ONLY IAN IS BOTHERED TO SAY HELLO TO ME!' I direct the last bit to the two guys who are talking to Adam and Jerome. I get a mumbled hello from Quinton and Ty. I know it's them cause they are the only people I haven't met in real life yet. Adam breaks away from the conversation, Ian quickly takes his place.

'I'll show you to your room.' Adam says. I nod in response. Adam takes my hand and I ignore the electric shock I get when our skin comes into contact. He leads up the stairs and to a room.

'Sorry but your room is next to mine. There is no other spare rooms.' He says sheepishly rubbing his neck.

'Hey its 'kay. I'm just going to dump my shit and head back to whatever that room was.' I say, Adam nods and walks back to the lounge room place thing. DON'T JUDGE! I just walk into my room. IT IS HUGE! I just gape around it in awe. Because that's normal. After like 30 seconds I just dump my stuff and run back to the lounge room.

'Guys its movie night I'm going to get the popcorn what movie are we watching?' I hear Ty say as I walk into the lounge room.

'INDIANA JONES!' I shout

'THE HUNGER GAMES!' Mitch shouts at the same time.

'NO FUCKING WAY! INDIANA JONES IS BETTER BY DEFAULT.'

'NOO HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A TRIBUTE!' Mitch rages,

'I AM BUT JUST BECAUSE I HAVE MEMORISED THE DIALOUGE IN THE MOVIE DOESN'T MEAN INDIANA JONES IS WORSE. BECAUSE IT'S WAY BETTER!' I take a deep breath cause I screamed that in one breath.

'I want a vote. Who votes for The Hunger Games?' Mitch asks. I swear I can hear crickets. 'And who votes for Indiana Jones?' There is chorus of 'I'. I look at Mitch smugly.

'TAKE DAT!'

'We only have the Crystal Skull, Rhiannon. But we haven't even seen it.' Says Ty flipping is fringe out of his face Bebier-style

'I HAVEN'T SEEN IT TOO! YAY! OH MY GOD TY WE ARE FRINGE BUDDIES!' Quinton goes and gets the popcorn. Everyone takes off in one direction (_See what I did there J_) and I follow pursuit. I sit next to Adam and I watch the movie. I curl up to Adam halfway through the movie during the scary parts, ewwing at the gory bits and screaming at Indiana at how stupid he is. Don't get me wrong, I love Indiana but sometimes the plot is really easy to get. Mitch leaves the movie halfway through it. A couple minutes later I hear his voice.

'Biggums where's the ice cream?' My head snaps up from Adam's chest.

'WHAT?! THERE WAS ICE CREAM AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?' I jump up from the couch and run over to Mitch, tripping over a couple of times. 'I WANT ICE CREAM!' Mitch, being Mitch already got ice cream for me and hands it over I snatch it off him thanking him. I walk back to the couch eating as I walk. Ty is rolling on the ground. I'm just going to ignore him. I sit on the couch next to Adam and curl up again.

I get weird stares during the whole movie but I ignore them. I'm used to it. After the movie I call it quits and I head back to my room, shuck off my top put on an orange singlet and sleep through the night.

**HAY GUYZ! IM A MEGA NOOB SO IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER(thanks for helping coldcrafter!) DAT SHALL BE DE END OF CHAPTER 2! BEH MEH PEEPS!**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to laughter downstairs. WHY ARE THEY SO NOISY?! I LOVE MY SLEEP! I take off my jeans and put on purple sweatpants. I then open my door and jump down the stairs. As I walk into the kitchen(because that's the place where all the noise is coming from) I'm greeted with a warm atmosphere and chatter. 'GOOD MORNING SUNSHINES.' I shout throwing my arms above my head. Only Adam and Quinton bother to say hi. Ty just flips me off. Time to troll. 'THE WORLD SAYS DIE TY!' I get a death stare. I laugh and slide into a chair next to Jerome. I just help myself to the food that's on the table. Hmm I wonder what we are going to do. MineCon isn't for a couple of days. I could go to the beach. But I want to get some books. 'Hey what are we going to do today?' I ask. No one answers. FINE BE LIKE THAT. I whip out my phone and text my friend Ruby.

_Hey darling, I miss you –Rhiannon_

_RHIANNON I MISS YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TEXTING ME! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?- Ruby_

I chuckle because only Ruby would think that.

_RUBY WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? I LOVE YOU!-Rhiannon_ I'm not a lesbian, but I don't know about Ruby. It's our thing to be like this. You know every friendship is like this, they have one way of talking to each other. This is ours.

_How am I supposed to know? I live in Australia and you live in Singapore aww I love you too -Ruby_

_I'm in America now. Going to MineCon in a couple of days. ARGH I'm staying in a house full of guys-Rhiannon_

_Rhiannon… wink wink.-Ruby_

_RUBY WHAT THE HELL YOU SADIST I love you but I need to go now beh -Rhiannon _Fucking hell Ruby.

'I want coffee.' States Jerome

'Then go get coffee and please get me an ice mocha, SHENKS!' I say. Jerome chuckles grabs his keys and walks out of the house. I smile. 'Sooo what are going to do today?'

'Maybe just have a lazy day.' Says Mitch FINALLY SOMEONE ASNWERS MEH QUESTION!

'Let's go to the beach in honour of Quinton because he's a fish right?' I say.

'I AM NOT A FISH!' Quinton shouts slamming his fists on the table.

'YOU ARE A FISH AND YOU DIDN'T RAGE RIGHT!' I shout back. I demonstrate the 'right' way to slam your fists on the table. I pretty much do the same thing except I have more power. There is a loud bang.

'Maybe I should stop before I break and or do damage to the table.' Adam nods wide eyed. Well I'm bored…. 'We should seriously go to the beach.' Quinton still looks angry at me but everyone else agrees. 'TO DA BEACH!'

'Let's wait for Jerome okay?' Says Mitch.

I nod and run to my room. After digging around in my luggage for about 2 minutes. I can only find the bra part of my neon pink bikini and the bottom part of my blue ones. Whatever, I put them on and wear denim shorts. I don't put a top on. I tie my hair into a messy ponytail leaving my fringe out. I pull out my Chuck Norris's and put them on

I realized that I am still wearing my glasses. Shit, did I sleep with them on? Yeah I think I did. Oh well, I take them off and put them on my bedside table. I brush my teeth.

I arrive in the main room place, I flip my fringe out of my eyes when I hear someone stomping down the stairs. I turn around and squint because I can barely see shit without my glasses. I hope that's Ty.

I shall… ignore him. Jerome comes through the door with Jason. I know it's Jason because he wasn't here last night and I am still squinting when I turn to face the mega huge doors 'OH MY GOD JASON! YOU WEREN'T HERE LAST NIGHT YOU DIDN'T SAY HELLO!' I scream , Jason waves to me. I roll my eyes. I walk to Jerome and take what I hope is my ice mocha. I take a sip. Ewwwww what is this shit?

'Is this espresso? Because only espresso tastes like shit.'(_SORRY ESPRESSO LOVERS! PWEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!_) Half the guys here look offended. Sucks to be them!

I take the other drink and hand back the one I took. Making a face I take a drink. There much better. 'So who are we waiting for?' I ask.

'We are waiting for Ian and Quinton.' Says Ty with a smirk on his face.

'Okay.' I reply. 'So should some of us head off and wait for the rest?' Ty, Mitch, Adam and I walk to the car. Holy shit BRAIN FREEZE. _IT'S FREEZING!_ I FUCKING NOTICED CRAZY ME! OKAY PISS OFF PLEASE! I sit next to Adam and as soon as the car started I fall asleep on Adams shoulder.

***Adam's POV***

Awwww. Rhiannon looks so cute when she's sleeping! Wait- what? STALKER ALRET!

'I just caught you staring at Rhiannon, Adam.' Says Ty, I start to blush.

'ADAM AND RHIANNON SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Mitch screams. Rhiannon stirs.

'SHUT UP RHIANNON'S SLEEPING!' I whisper-yell.

'Yeah you don't want her to wake up because you are a creeper and you like to stare at her face.' I blush harder. 'See I was right, Mitch you owe me a dollar.' WHAT?! THEY WERE BETTING?! And for the record I was staring at her face because she always has a smile playing on her lips.

'How long until we reach the beach?' I say trying to change the subject.

'Hey, don't change the subject!' Damnit Mitch noticed. Oh my God, I just noticed but Rhiannon is still holding her mocha.

'We'll be at the beach in a couple of minutes.' Thanks Ty for answering my question.

'Thank God.' Rhiannon says, I look down to her face and let myself get lost in her multi coloured eyes. Her left is a mesmerising green while the other is a crystal blue. I chuckle,

'You really don't have patience do you?' I say.

'Well I'm sorry that the longest drive I've ever been on was 3 hours and that was to get into Malaysia. WITH TRAFFIC!' Rhiannon retorts taking a sip of her mocha. She makes a face and gives it to me. 'Eww it's melted. Do you want it?'

'Umm no thanks.'

'Good. I wasn't going to give it to you anyway.' She says taking back her mocha and drinking from it. Ty laughs.

'We're here.' Says Ty and Mitch at the same time. Creeeepy.

'YAAAAAY!' Rhiannon shouts. She unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door when Mitch picks her up bridal-style.

***Rhiannon's POV***

I unbuckle my seatbelt when Mitch picks me up bridal-style. 'OH HELL NAW!' I shout trying to get him to put me down. OW MY RIBS! IT HURTS! I don't say that of course.

'You know what; you can carry me 'cause I'm too lazy to walk. So thank you.' He laughs while I take a drink from my mocha, lets me finish it before dropping me on the sand.

'HAY. I thought- oh wait never mind.' We have arrived to the place. Everyone is there. I run over 'HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET HERE BEFORE US!? WE LEFT BEFORE YOUS!' (_'Yous' is not a spelling mistake. It's a slang thing_)

'Nice to meet you too.'

'JASON WE'VE MET BEFORE! ITS NICE TO SEE YOU, JESUS.' I shout. 'I'm sorry I'm just high on life.' I say sheepishly. Quinton, Ian and Jason just roll their eyes. While Jerome picks me up, I drop my mocha. That butnut dumps me head first into the water. HOLY SHITCAKES THAT'S UNCALLED FOR!

'Shitcakes?' Jerome asks amused. I stand up next to Jerome.

'Yes, shitcakes. They don't taste good mind you.' Did I say that out loud?

'Yes you did. Again.' I start to blush. I need to stop that.

'Yes you do.' FUCKING HELL!

I point a finger at him, 'JAYROME! I BLAME YOU FOR GETTING ME WET!' I shout trying to change the subject.

'It was a dare I swear!' Jerome says suddenly looking worried. I tackle him so he gets wet too.

'TAKE DAT SUCKAR!' Jerome flips me off with both hands. Wow. Jerome is not amused.

'QUINTON DARED ME RHIANNON!'

'BUT HE DIDN'T DO IT! YOU DID!' I smirk, I got him there. Shit. My pants are wet. Oh well. I stare at Jerome. 'You owe me ice cream.' I walk off towards the others. 'JAYROME HAS TO BUY ME ICE CREAM!' Sand sticks to my soaking wet white Chuck Norris's. GODDAMNIT! 'MAKE THAT A TWO SCOOP ICE CREAM!'

'WHATEVER!' Jerome shouts following me.

I whip round to face Jerome 'IT IS NOT WHATEVER! ICE CREAM IS VERY IMPORTANT.' I reach the rest of the gang.

I smile as I steal a sandwich off of Jason's plate, he protests but I smile innocently, batting my eye lids. 'Hey, does anyone have a towel?' I ask hopefully. There are sheepish looks being shared. I roll my eyes.

'So you're telling me that we go to a beach WITH NO FUCKING TOWELS!?' They nod in unison. I face palm. Dear chocolate. This will be fun… Fucking idiots. 'One of yous are going to get them. Actually, never mind; Jerome and I might just air-dry. Sounds great!' Jerome groans.

'I don't want to do that, thank you very much Rhiannon.' I shrug and laugh. I plonk myself next to Adam who is just waiting for the food from the barbie.

'Okay. Let me get this straight. You bring all the shit needed for a barbie, but not one SINGLE TOWEL!? WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF THIS?!'

'Uhh you were Rhiannon.'

'NO TY I WASN'T! I SAID LETS GO TO THE BEACH! I NEVER SAID I WOULD TAKE ALL THE STUFF!' I say LOUDLY. I sigh.

'What's a barbie? Like the doll?' Ian asks. I take a deep breath.

'Barbie is just Aussie slang for barbeque.' I explain. NOOOOOOOOOOOBS!

'Aussie?' Ian still asks perplexed. Americans.

'Must I spell this out? At least one of you ask where I'm from every single recording.' I take a deep breath. 'I am half Australian and half Filipino. Filipino as in I am from the Philippines. There. Please don't ask again.' I half whisper, zoning out and letting one of my memories bubble up.

***FLASHBACK OOOOOOOH***

_11 year old me is walking to her after lunch. I fixed my glasses, they were sliding down my nose because I took a ball to the face._

_'HEY LITTLE ASIAN GIRL!' A male voice calls out. OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! But i put on my best poker face before turning around. _

_'Yes, little Australian boi?' I look almost bored. 'How can I help you? Daddy issues again?' I said with big eyes. I then cock my head to the left._

_ 'I have nothing to do with it, you know.' A somewhat beefy 12 year old boy is looking furious. 'Mate,' I sighed. 'I'm not looking for a fight. Could ya piss off? I just want to get to my locker.' I takes off my glasses knowing I will get one._

_'Bitch.' The boy snarled._

_'Hey. Don't call me that, motherfucker.' It was amazing what the 'role models' in the school said. The boy threw a punch to my face. It connects. I spontaneously throw an uppercut to the boys ribcage. He doubles over in pain. He wasn't expecting me to fight back and I pack _

_'You never learn do you?' I growled. 'Don't ever do it again or it will be worse.' That was not the first time I fought back. I had fights all along the year. Mainly verbal but a lot of physical. I put my glasses back on thankful they hadn't taken any more damage and walked to my locker. Ignoring my broken nose._

***FLASHBACK OVER***

I fiddle with my fringe. That idiot 12 year old boy. It was the first and last time he picked on me. 'Hey Rhiannon. You kay?'

I open my eyes to look at the speaker. It's Jason, he's crouched down in front of my eyes 'Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just zoned out, you should know that it happens a lot.'

'Okay. But you looked kinda upset.'

'Nothing big, just a flashback from school.' I smile

'If you say so.' I smell something burning .

'Is the barbie burning? You could've just asked me to do it!' I rush over to the barbie.

'Move out of my way fish.' A death stare comes. After I throw away several inedible meats and using what's left of the charcoal, I cook something that isn't burned. The sausages have all the flavours that it should and the steak is a medium-rare.

'My gawd, Rhiannon you are a great cook!' Exclaims Mitch, I shrug.

'It's an Aussie thing.'

'Really?'

'It's hard to find an Aussie that DOESN'T know how to work a barbie.' I smile and eat my steak. Mmmmm steak….. Jerome seems to be walking away from the group

'JAYROME, MY ICE CREAM PLEASE!' I shout

'I'm getting it now!' He turns to face me and shouts back

'SHENK YOU! REMEMBER DOUBLE CHOCOLATE SCOOP IN A CONE!' I say. He shakes his head and walks off in the direction of the shops. I chuckle before I realize something is missing…. WE DIDN'T BRING MUSIC EITHER! Good thing though, if I had brought my phone it would be beyond repair. _Tough shit Rhiannon._ Thanks Mean me. _NO PROB!_ Not amused Mean me. I mentally give myself a beating. Not the best thing to do when you're 19 but helpful if you're me. Ugh… I'm sooo tired. It's like 1 in the morning in Singapore. Jerome comes to me and hands me an ice cream.

'Thank you kind sir.' I say bowing, not spilling my ice cream. 'I think there is still some food left next to the barbie.' He nods and rushes over attacking the table. I join in a conversation with Ian and Ty.

Eventually, all the food is gone, we head back to the car. Once again; Ty, Adam, Mitch and I actually take the car. The other takes a taxi. Ty is driving and Mitch called shotgun. THAT BUTNUT!

When Ty turns on the radio. _Misery Business_ by _Paramore_ starts to play. I sing slash speak slash rap when Hayley starts to sing slash speak slash raps.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want  
And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

They are just staring at me. Well….. this is awkward.

'Can I help you?' I ask confused. In unison they shake their heads

'Creepy much?' I say with an awkward giggle. Adam's face lights up. OKAY NOW I AM CONFUSED! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Ty is looking at me by the rear-view mirror.

'DEAR CHOCOLATE! TY! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE GODDAMN ROAD!' I exclaim. 'I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!'

Only Mitch is not looking at me. THANK CHOCOLATE! Well. Umm. What now? I start to sing the chorus of Fallen Kingdom. Adam joins in a second after I start. FUCK YOU! IT'S MY SINGING TIME! I lower my voice and look absently out the window eventually coming to a halt when the second verse comes on. His voice takes up the car. Holy shit he can sing. I start to rack my brains for another song before he stops. Suddenly I find myself singing _We Are Young_ by _Fun_. This time Adam joins in straight away, Ty and Mitch join in too. Their voices were…. Umm….. _SHIT!_ MEAN ME GODDAMNIT! _YOUR WELCOME!_DIG A HOLE AND DIE! _No thanks….._ I kielll YOOOOU! Adam starts to sing slash rap _Starships _

'Move aside,' I start to rap immediately enjoying the fact that the others are mind fucked. I am rapping as fast as Nicki Minaj herself, I stop when it's the chorus because I haven't bothered to learn that. Adam takes over for me. FUCK YEAH! WE ARE A TEAM OF AWESOMEMESS! I am about to sing _Ignorance_ by _Paramore_ when we pull into the driveway. Oh well….. The lights are on inside the house and there are voices. ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! I open the door after Ty gets out.

'Okay… I call hacks because the rest of the gang are getting to places before us and we left first.' I whisper to Adam, he starts his iconic laughter.

'You are a crazy one aren't you?'

'Crazier than you and proud.' I giggle… WAIT WHEN DID I START GIGGLING? OH THIS BOY! I run to the door of the house, throw open the doors and run to my room. SALTWATER PLAYS HAVOC WITH MY HAIR! I pretty much rip of my Converse and throw them in the shower and I take one too. I don't care if people don't normally shower at night. Imma do it now.

When I'm done I put on the orange singlet and my purple sweatpants. I walk back to the others.

'Guys. I dunno 'bout you, but I barley know anything about yous. Other than your name and I feel like it's a good idea to know you better if I'm going to stay in your house.' I say dropping myself on the couch

'Well. My name is Ty and….'

**HAY CWAZIES DAT IS DA END OF CHAPTER 3! I'm sorry it took a while….. I HATE WRITER BLOCKS! Get as many people as you can to read this and I might update more often….. On that note imma go.**

**BEH MEH PEEPS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Popcorn you say? Well Mybrokenheart(sorry if I didn't spell it right) I shall try!**

I wake up remembering last night, oh I am sooo tired. After everyone told me about themselves; Jason thought it would be a good idea that I told them about me. I refused at first but gave in after a while.

***FLASHBACK!***

_'Jason, for fucks sake don't give me the puppy eyes. I will kill you if you give me the puppy eyes.' I sigh as he gives me the puppy eyes. 'Okay fine I'll tell you. My name is Rhiannon I am 19 years old. I am half Australian and half Filipino, I am bipolar but I don't see it as a curse in fact I enjoy it. I am one of the rare happy bipolar people. I do Youtube.' Everyone laughs, I smile, 'I LOVE ONE DIRCTION! AND PARAMORE AND IMANGINE DRAGONS! I'm fluent in 3 different languages; English-' _

_'No fucking shit.' Ty interrupts,_

_'SHUT UP TY! I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR OPINIEN! Tagalog and Indonesian. I was taught to fight since I was 5. I went to a gym that taught kick boxing, empty hands, boxing and weaponry. I trained in that for 6 years before moving to Singapore. After a year I found a gym called Juggernaut and my coach was The Juggernaut, like not the comic book character but the boxing champ. I also joined Tabimina. My coach thought I was good enough in boxing to do comps. On the outside I was like HELL YAZ! On the inside I was FUCK NO! ITS GUNNA HURT! BUT OKAY!'I let out an awkward laugh. ' Then came 7 years worth of comps and training. I was too op for my fights and beat all of them. I don't know if this sounds cruel but I loved every bit of my fights, after my first I wanted and still do be in the Olympics for boxing. That's pretty much all about me.' I leave out me being bullied at the schools I went to. No one needs to know about that. They are staring at me,_

_'Bitches do I entertain you?' A murmur comes from each person. I take that as a no. 'Al righty then I'm going to sleep now. Thanks for telling me about yous.' I say getting up and walking to my room where I pretty much fall asleep before I hit the pillow_

***FLASHBACK OVAR!***

What do today what to do… Maybe pack to go to MineCon. Sounds smart. Completely not like me. I want chocolate. I'm still in bed staring at the ceiling when my ringtone interrupts my thoughts. Without checking the caller ID I reach over , rub my eyes sleepily and pick up my phone.

'Hello?' I say in my best what-the-fuck-do-you –want voice.

'R-Rhiannon?' Says a voice I instantly recognize. I sit straight up fully awake.

'SETO! YOU HAVEN'T CALLED IN AGES!' I whisper scream not wanting to wake up the others. 'I FUCKING MISS YOU!' Seto. I have recorded with him for years and I still don't know his name. I can pretty much see him flinch away from the phone. 'Oh my God, I'm sorry I don't want to scare you.'

'Rhiannon please come here.' I remember when Seto got kicked from Team Crafted. I was the first person he told. I literally blew off school and jumped on the first plane over to America to make him feel better. He is my best friend, the first person to take me under his wing.

'I'm sorry Seto, I'm going to MineCon, can I meet you there?'

A sniffle oh shit. When a man cries shit happened. 'I-I'm not going.'

'What why not?' I ask half shocked. Oh fuck fuck fuck. 'What happened?' I ask ready to blow off MineCon and kick someone arse.

'I just don't think I can.'

'Okay listen here and you will listen good. You will go to MineCon so I can meet you and so that your fans don't think you are dead.' I say referring to the rumours going around, 'You. Are. Going.'

'I don't want to meet them.' Seto says. Them as in Team Crafted.

'Oh Seto.' I say my voice instantly softening, not out of pity but because he thinks he's going to meet them. 'You won't meet them, if I see you I will make sure they won't come within a 10 meter radius. Unless you say so.' Yes I am protective of my friends. And yes if you have a fight to pick with them, your fucked 'cause then you have to fight me. I smile as I remember those punks that picked on Tats because she was fat. They frikken run in the other direction when they see her. Arseholes. Thought they could fight. 'Till they met me.

Another sniffle. Holy shit something bad happened, 'O-okay Rhiannon.' He says, I can hear the smile he has.

'Good. Now let me go back to sleep.' He hangs up. I drop my phone onto the bedside table not giving a shit. And I fall back onto my bed.

'NO FLUFFY WE CAN TALK! WE CAN TALK JLF THRBGBVKBGKBSJSGBHKTBGSJKDVBDHFB!' Adam screams through the walls.

UUUUUUGH! I throw a pillow on my face and bash repeatedly. I JUST WANT TO SLEEP! WHAT TIME IS IT?! LIKE 8 IN THE MORNING!? Oh shit I overslept, okay understandable. I feel disgusting so I take a shower. After the shower I put on a white see through-ish crop top that has the word GLOSS spelled out on lip gloss tubes which are coloured and jeggings. I brush my teeth and I put on my Paul Frank coconut Lip Smacker.(_I LOVE LIP SMACKER!_) And lastly I brush my hair out and put them in low pig tails. The red highlights show.

The kitchen is just filled with noise. Did the recording finish? Do I really take that long?

'BACON BACON BACON!' Is that Mitch? Yeah I think Mitch is chanting bacon….

'BAAAAACON BACON BACON!GVHDGBRSGBSUIB!' I giggle as I hear Adam. I quicken my pace,

'HERE IS YOUR GOD DAMN BACON!' Screams Jerome and there is a clang. Smiling I walk into the kitchen.

'Can I have eggs?' I ask mischievously. Adam, Jerome and Mitch look at me crest fallen.

'BACON ALL THE WAY!' Screams Adam and Mitch at the same time. OKAY WHAT IS WITH THIS CREEPINESS!?

'ONE DIRECTION ALL THE WAY!' I scream back.

'WE ALL FUCKING KNOW THAT ONE DIRECTION SUCKS!' Ty screams

'ONE DIRECTION CAN FRIKKEN MAKE A GIRL SCREAM LOUDER WHENTHEY PRESS THE FOLLOW BUTTON ON TWITTER THAN WHEN SHE GETS AN ORGASM!' 4 what-the-fuck looks are thrown my way.

'RHIANNON DON'T MAKE THEM TO START WITH EGGS!' Jerome half screams half begs changing the subject.

'Fine then….' Shit. WHATS A BREAKFAST FOOD! 'MAKE ME CEREAL, BACCA!'

'No.' I smile mischievously. Adam seems to get what I am about to do.

'CEREAL CEREAL CEREAL!' We chant. Jerome gives up and sits down. We are a GREAT team!

'Make your own fucking cereal. Lazy child.'

'All part of being a Ninja Mouse.' I shoot back.

'You're so full of yourself. NINJA MOUSE!'

'Says the bacca who brings up baccas EVERY. SINGLE. FRIKKEN. RECORDING! PUT ICE ON DAT BURN!' I say with random hand gestures. Stupid Bacca. Thinks he can outsmart a Ninja Mouse. Well, he actually can…. NOT HELPING ME! I jump on a chair and reach for my phone when… _YOU FUCKING IDIOT RHIANNON YOU NO BROUGHT YO' PHONE!_ Do you even English Crazy Me? _YES!_ Okay. I run to my room and pick up my phone from the bedside table before resuming my seat at the kitchen. Jerome made me the cereal.

***ADAMS POV CAUSE I CAN!***

Ty leans over to me. 'You should ask her out.' I looked at him shocked. I splutter while answering

'I-I don't think s-so.'

'She is into you. And besides. You are totally into her.' He muses.

'I doubt it.' HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW?!

'She is! What about the movie? She had her head on your chest!' Ty exclaims dragging out the last part.

'Yeah so?'

'That means a girl wants you!'

'God damnit Ty!'

'You know what? Ask her if she wants to go for coffee.'

'Why are you doing this Ty?'

'Because since ….' Ty trails off. Since _Dawn_. Even though it was a while ago it still hurts.

Suddenly, Rhiannon who was absorbed in eating her cereal and her phone slides onto the ground crying.

What the actual fuck? Even Quinton who is the most used to Rhiannon's antics is confused! Ian is the first of us to react. He is on the ground holding her while rocking back and forth. A pang hits my chest. God damnit Adam! Now is not the time be jealous! I can hear Ian cooing words, but not what he's saying. I can hear Rhiannon's muffled response. Ian throws his head back laughing.

'ITS… NOT… FUNNY! SHE... DIED!' Rhiannon whines sobbing. WHY THAT ARSEHOLE! Who died? I cast a glance at Ty who is equally mind fucked. Ian lets go of her and goes back to his breakfast.

Rhiannon is full-out crying.

'SHE…..DIED! WHY….. LIKE….. THAT!? WORST…..ENDING… EVER!' Rhiannon wails and curls into a ball.

I laugh. 'Hey. Rhiannon what's wrong?' Is it just me or did she smile a little?

'THAT…..AUTHOR…..KILLED,' A deep breath comes and she cries harder. 'MARY!' (_I MADE UP MARY IN THIS STORY!_) I let out a sigh of relief before bursting out laughing. She is crying over a character?

'WHAT… HAPPENS…..TO HARRY STYLES NOW!? WHY….. DID… SHE…. END…. IT….. LIKE…. THAT?!' We all go back to eating breakfast. Even Rhiannon does after wailing for a little more. She looks soo cute. Huh? Nothing happened…..

***TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LAZY WRITING! AND ITS STILL ADAMS POV!***

We are now about to land in Orlando, where MineCon is being held. Rhiannon is asleep on my shoulder.

This girl loves to sleep. Rhiannon starts to stir. She looks so beautiful. Oh fuck. Ty was right. I AM falling for her.

'BUDDER!' I quietly scream. If that's a thing. Just anything to stop my thoughts

'Adaaaaaaam.' Rhiannon pouts. 'Let me sleeeeeeeep.'

'Sorry. No can-do, the plane is landing now. And my shoulder is asleep.'

'If it can sleep than so can I.' I shake her to stop her from falling asleep again. 'Rhiannon. Now.'

She sighs. 'Okay but I'm going to sleep first chance I get.' She vows looking into my eyes.

***Rhiannons POV***

_WORST PLANE FLIGHT EVER!_ I know my darling Crazy Me. I wanted to sleep… Adam that butnut. I WANTED TO SLEEP! _Shut up Normal Me…_ okay. I'm sorry Crazy Me. _It's okay._ SHUT UP ME'S SOMEONE IS TALKING TO ME!

'Rhiannon pay attention!' Quinton says.

'I am! So please just give me a summary to what you had just said.' He rolls his eyes.

'First off, it was Jason speaking-'

'Then tell me a summary of what he just said! Not that hard!' Adam laughs and says something about being rude. Nothing new.

'Rhiannon!' Insert face palm here. ' Shut the fuck up and listen.'

'No.'

'Rhiannon please shut up.'

'Okay.' I say brightly. Quinton face palms. AGAIN!

'Kay den.' Jason starts. I walk over to Jerome and start to poke him while Jason's talking. Which eventually turns into a full-fledged poking war. Between Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Adam and I, I get poked the least. I think it's my awesome ninja skillz that I have. You know, dodging and shit. I shrug off the pokes after I realize we aren't going anywhere

'Jaaaaason, the immigration thingy is that-a-way.' I point in one direction (_:D_)

'I don't believe you.' Ugh stupid pride. Can't take it that I had figured it out. _Well to be honest you are pretty stupid_…. SHUT UP RESONABLE ME! _No_. Please? _Okay._

'Excuse me but are you Ninja Mouse?' Asks a voice I turn around to face the speaker; it's a girl about 7 or 8 years old. I roll my eyes

'No I'm a tomato.' I say using a soft tone. 'Yeah I'm Ninja Mouse. But you can call me Rhiannon.'

'Hello Rhiannon, can I get your autograph? I love your videos, you always put a smile on my face.'

'No thank _you_. I enjoy making them as much as you enjoy watching them. And without you I wouldn't be here.' I take out a sharpie and sign the piece of paper she hands me. She thanks me and skips away. Skips? Okay. I'll take that. I stand up and re-join the poking war. Jason finally believes me after he sees the sign. HA TAKE DAT! Oh my GOD! They have lollies at the desk thingy! I take a few. And by few I mean take more than one handful. When Adam sees me eating them he asks for one and I refuse.

'PLEASE! I WANT A CANDY!'

'No, and it's lolly. Not candy.' Adam makes a face. Awww he looks sooo cute!_ Dafuq Rhiannon? _I DIDN'T SAY SHIT!

'It's lolly because I'm not American and I grew up with lollies. So there.' I stick my tongue out at him. And he takes one that was in my hand.

'NO BUTNUT! MY LOLLY!' I snatch it back. Adam takes another one and throws it to Mitch who opens the packet and eats it. 'You guys suck. I give up. NO ADAM GODDAMNIT NO LOLLY FOR YOU!' I squeal as Adam tries to snatch another lolly. Cue iconic laughter in 3…. 2….. 1. 'Whatever, let's just get a cab and go to the hotel. FUCKING HELL! ADAM NO IS NO! You know what? Take them!' I throw a fistful of lollies at him. 'You happy?' I laugh as he nods and scrambles to get the lollies on the ground.

'You owe me A LOT OF POPCORN ADAM!' Adam just laughs. 'I am NOT KIDDING!'

Somehow, someone got us some cabs. I jump in a cab with Jason and Ian. We start to talk about Minecraft and I say something about changing my skin to make it more Christmassy.

'Please don't tell me you will do what I am thinking you will do.' Remarks the cab driver. We laugh

'No sir, I'm talking about Minecraft and my character looks like.' The driver lets out a sigh of relief.

'Okay.' For the rest of the ride it's a companionable silence until we reach the hotel. I then thank the driver and get out.

'You guys go get your hotel keys and I'll get mine.' After I got mine I quickly laid down the rules to the rest of the gang, who somehow their keys before mine. HACKS!

'Okay here's the deal. I won't do wake up pranks if you don't go in my room before 8 IN THE MORNING!' I say handing Adam the key. 'I am trusting you with my keys because I will most likely lose mine and or lock myself out.' _And I like you._

'I will laugh at you if that happens.'

'Thank you. I SHALL GO TO MEH ROOM!' I shout the last bit to the others. I walk in the direction of the elevators. I hope. Well shit. MINECON HERE WE COME!

**Ooooooh! CLIFFEH! Here is my (early) Merry Christmas to you! I'm going to Australia for Christmas and I don't know if I can bring my lappie(laptop) to Australia so I blew off packing and typed up this chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS! And are you happy Mybrokenheart?! *hands you jumbo bowel filled to the brim with popcorn* TAKE IT! **

**Also I may or may not be adding in an OC(own character) but I don't have a name for her! Could you PM/ leave a review about what name you want her to have! And the one I like the best is the one I'll use.**

**SHENKS CWAZIES! BEEEEEEH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**'KAY! I just want to say that I suck at spelling….. And I actually know Tagalog soo yeah, **

**ON WID DA STORY! (Please imagine a Pewdiepie voice here)**

I finally find my room after maybe like… an hour of looking. Yeah….. I'm shit at navigation. And coincidently my room is right across the gangs room. Ah fuck! They're gonna be like. RHIANNON! RHIANNON! And I'm going to be like; SHUT THE FUCK UP!

I roll myself out of bed and into the shower. I then throw on a super short sleeve dress that is grey with stripes. It goes down to my knees. I don't like how it looks so I put on a long purple skirt I picked out earlier. There much better! The dress looks like a tucked in top! THEY WILL NEVER KNOW! Sitting on the bed, I start to put on my boots then I start to Katniss-style my hair.

'RHIANNNNNNON!' Calls Adam coming in my room. I jump off the bed and have a mini heart attack.

'ANABA? AY! ADAM! PINETA KA! NATAKOT SA AKIN!' I scream in Tagalog, trying to calm myself down

'I have no idea what you just said, but I understood my name!' I laugh a little.

'Here's a translation; What, Adam, fuck you, you scared me.' This time he laughs. I continue my hair

'Well you're nice.' Adam remarks, plonking himself on my bed. I finish my hair and put on Lip Smacker.

'I DON'T DO HEART ATTACKS ADAM! I PRETTY MUCH SHIT MYSELF WHEN I SEE CREEPERS!'

'Well the hotel is serving buffet breakfast now…..' Adam trails off.

'I'm going. Take me now.' He chuckles and I laugh a little.

'You love food, don't you?' I pick up my messenger bag and hold it in my hand,

'Almost as much as I love my life. And my fellow Ninja Mice. Take me to the food already!'

'Alrighty.' We walk out of my room. 'They should be here.' Says Adam puzzled, the hallway is empty.

'Maybe they're at the buffet. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. Take me nooooooow.' I whine like a little child. His laughter doe. I somehow show him the way to the dining hall.

'So we finally made it. After getting lost like 3, 4 times?' Adam jokes when we find it. I have my head on his shoulder and he has his arm around my waist. I wish he was mine…. _Rhiannon? _I NEVER SAID SHIT RESPONSIBLE ME!_ Right….._

'Naw, it's more like 7 or 8 times.' I play along. Ty sees us and waves us over. Adam sits next to him. I swear I just saw Adam blush when Ty whispered something to him. Whatever, right now food is more important. I grab a plate and bacon, scrambled eggs and a chocolate muffin somehow got onto it.

I sit next to Adam and try to join in the conversations, AWKARD STYLE! AKA my style…. Oh well.

'Jayrome, I have this prank I want to do. Will you help me?'

'Yeah sure! What is it?' His eyes light up at the mention of a prank. This will be fun. I quickly explain what I'm going to do. And that we'll do it to both of our fans.

'Best prank ever.'

'Well dur, I thought of it!' Jerome laughs.

'WHEN ARE WE GOING TO MINECON…. QUINTON?' I ask slash shout.

'Oh sssshhhit.' Quinton says checking his watch, 'We need to go NOW if were goin' to be on time.'

'LESS GO DEN!' I shout jumping up from my chair. 'Wait. SHOW ME DA WAY 'CAUSE IF I GO, I GET LOST!'

Adam laughs. 'She is NOT kidding. She tried to get us here and she was like "I know where we are." TOOK HER A FUCKING HOUR TO FIND THIS PLACE!' He shouts as I follow Ian to the front of the hotel

'Hey!' I protest, 'At least I knew that I sucked at navigation!'

'YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!'

'You never asked…..' We all laugh. Adam is twitching his face like crazy before joining in.

A cab pulls up and somehow we all are able to fit.

***SKIP OF LE CAB RIDE***

I (once again) thank the driver and hop out of the cab.

'GUYS LESS GO! THIS WILL BE AWESOME!' I scream.

'RHIANNON CALM!' Screams Jason

'OVER MY DEAD BODY!'

'That can be arranged.' Says Ty. I look at him mock shocked.

'You wouldn't dare.' I sneer.

'Yes I would.'

'If minecraft cops and robbers is awful, then think about irl.' He looks stumped 'HA! ONE POINT FOR NINJA MOUSE!' I take off running only to stop at the entrance. The guard looks bored.

'Sorry no visitors yet.'

'I have a pass.'

'Come in.'

'Thank you!'

I skip into the hall thingy with Adam close behind. It's filled to the brim with people.

'Umm, I am lost. I have no fucking clue where to go.' He laughs, holds my hand and takes me to a stage.

'I'm going to perform here in maybe an hour.'

'YAY! I'm sooo going to watch!' I exclaim clasping my hands together.

'Rhiannon,' Adam starts, his cheeks are a little pink. Whyyyyy?

'Yes?' I ask

'I was wondering if you would go to Starbucks with me after MineCon?' He's looking pretty nervous.

YES!JBFGBGKLFHBFJBNGFJKBFJBDJBK! OH MY GOD!FGIRWEBSKGHBSKFHGBVSDYFGVBDJHGJDH!

'Sure.' I say in a soft tone. Adam does a fist pump thingy and runs away. Okay you ask me out for a date and you leave me here? Sure. Ashley walks up to me.

'What's up with Adam?' She asks with a puzzled face.

'He asked me if I wanted to go to Starbucks and he left me here. And NO you can't tell anyone!' I added when I saw Ashley's expression.

'OH MY GOD! GOOD FOR YOU!' She does this squealy jumpy up and down thingy. I'm just standing here looking at her. 'Why aren't you reacting!?'

'Cause I can't scream to save my life! I do mental breakdowns!' I say jumping up and down. FHBSKHVHJBFHBHBFHBGDDJHNBSHJGBRRUGBYRUOUITHQEPIQGBDBVNVBQEUIBGQEI! Adam is walking in my direction. Ashley winks at me,

'So I'll leave you to it.' She says cheekily when Adam arrives.

'Hello Adam, Bye Adam!' She calls walking away. I flip my fringe out of the way of my glasses.

'I saw you and Ashley just now. Can I ask like- what the fuck?' Adam asks in an amused tone.

'It's a girl thing.' I answer with a dismissive hand gesture.

'Oh really?'

'Yes. Now because I have just noticed that there is barely enough room to breathe; Please show me where the rest of the gang is.'

'Okay dokey.' Once again; he grabs my hand and pulls me to a place which is behind the stage. The others are there. Adam is called by some stage people. 'HAY MEH FRIENDS!' I shout as I walk over to them.

'I'm not your friend!' Shouts Ty.

'Then why are you talking to me?'

'Why the fuck not?'

'Good point.'

'AND NOW SKYDOESMINECRAFT!' Says a VERY LOUD VOICE! I quickly run to the edge of the stage, but I'm still out of sight. And then Adam starts to sing;

_First I opened my eyes  
Then I felt such a strange breeze  
I had travelled to a world made of blocks  
Totally unbeknownst to me_

When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

There were animals all across the land  
Villagers working hard hand in hand  
There were roses, mountains, and a big blue sea  
Even trees as far as the eye could see

How'd this happen?  
Why am I here?  
Whats my purpose in this place?  
Who's that coming?  
What am I hearing?  
As the night approaches, I should go and hide  
There's all sorts of creatures, run with all my might

When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Endermen and Zombies, creepers who go hide  
Either live or die, it's up for me to decide

When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

And that was the end of the song. He walks towards me, and I fangirl with all the others.

'OH MY GOD ADAM THAT WAS AWESOME!' He smiles at me, panting a little.

'Thanks… Rhiannon.'

'NO PROB!' I squeal hugging him. 'Now let's go to the booth.' There are no protests. I walk hand in hand with Adam still squealing about his performance.

'Rhiannon, please stop I want to keep my hearing.'

'NO! DID YOU THINK THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO! Okay sorry Adam.' I say quickly when he covers his ears.

'Thank God, _I_ thought I was going to go deaf.' Says Quinton.

'YOU THOUGHT!? I KNOW I WENT DEAF!'

'OKAY ADAM I SAID SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!?'

'A SANDWHICH!'

'OKAY! I'LL GO GET SUBWAY AFTER THIS!'

'NO! BURGER KING!'

'BURGER KING IS NOT A SANDWHICH!'

'GUYS SHUT UP!' Screams the others

'Okay…' We both say.

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD ADAM!' I start again.

We are at the Machinima booth(_Rhiannon also works with Machinima__** I hope I spelt it right…**__)_ I sit next to Jerome and ask him if he's ready. He nods.

ACTIVATE PRANK FANS! I whip out my camera from my messenger bag and start a vlog.

'Wuz up Ninja Mice, It's me Ninja Mouse and here is the first vlog for MineCon! WHOOO! YEAH! PINEAPPLE SAUCE! And for this vlog; Jayrome and I are going to be pranking some very lucky people.' I say changing my voice and tone a lot, I set my camera so that it's standing up. I then crawl under the table. I hear a girl talking to Jerome. I get a light kick from him. BUTNUT! My hand shoots out from under the table and I grab her leg.

'BOOO!'

'WHAT THE FUCK!?' I'm laughing so hard that I hit my head trying to get out from under the table.

'Why hello fan of the Bacca, my name is Ninja Mouse nice to meet you!' I say cheerily when I stand up and hold out my hand. She shakes it.

'Umm hello?' I smile and nod. Fixing up my camera. She hurries away.

'Aww what a shame. She seemed cool.' I complain. 'Why do all the normal people run away?!'

'Maybe cause you're a psychopath.' Cuts in Adam.

'Okay one, it's called being eccentric and two maybe. I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!' I crawl back underneath the table. Another light kick.

'OGALY BOGALY!' I shout grabbing the fans leg.

'FISHCAKESDONTTASTENICE!' What the fuck? Fish cakes? I stand up and hold out my hand.

'HAYRO MEH NAME IS MOUSE! NINJA MOUSE!' The fan shakes my hand.

'HAI! MEH NAME IS BOND CLAIRE BOND!'

'Like actually Bond?' Claire nods. 'DOUBLE O SEVEN EVERYONE!' She blushes a bright red.

'Sorry for that Claire, Rhiannon isn't right in the head.' Apologizes Jerome.

'I AM SO WRONG ITS RIGHT!' She looks at me weird. Shit. 'NEXT VICTOM!' I do my best Batman voice.

And this happens a couple more times before I decide that I shouldn't give too many of Jerome fans heart attacks. And I was getting a bruise.

'JAYROME! IT'S YOUR TURN!' He groans and crawls under the table. I set up the camera. A girl walks up to me.

'Hey, could I please get your autograph?' She asks straightforward.

'Sure.' I sign the paper she held put to me and somewhat gently kick Jerome who does the same thing I did.

'BOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

No reaction whatsoever. Just a little twitch.

'HOW YOU NO SCARED?!' I ask

'I no scared because I HEART horror movies!'

'Me no like you.'

'We English great.'

'YAS! WE AWESOME!' I hold up my hand for a high 5 and she gives me one. 'FUCK YEH!' Jerome comes out form the table and stands up. The girl takes one look at him, takes my sharpie and writes down something on Jerome's hand. Then she walks away like shit never happened!

'Ooooooh point for Jerome!' I tease.

'Oh shut up.' Jerome snaps blushing.

'I TURNED INTO A BUTTERFLY!' I shout making a heart shape with my hands and placing it over my face.

'You are one twisted child.'

'And proud.' I say still in the heart position. Jerome crawls under the table. REPEAT WITH MORE CRAZY ACTIONS! After Jerome calls it quits I pick up my camera, face the lens towards me and say my outro.

'BEH MEH FELLOW NINJA MICE AND STAY TUNED FOR DA NEXT VLOG!' I press the 'off' button.

Adam comes to me and says 'It's the end of MineCon…' I'm crestfallen ONLY ONE DAY THAT'S PURE BULLSHIT! 'At least for today.' He says hurriedly. I sigh.

'THANK GOD! I would've cried if it was for ONE day! And yes I want to go to Starbucks now.'

Adam looks at me. 'Now?'

'Yes now. Guys!' I call to the others. 'I'm going to get some coffee. I'll meet you at the hotel later.'

'I'll come too. Rhiannon's most likely going to get lost.' Adam plays along. I look at him mock hurt.

'NOOOOOO! YAS YOU'RE RIGHT! 'Kay beh guys!' I grab Adams hand and drag him out of the hall thingy. 'Well, fuck. Where do we go now?'

'Dunno to Starbucks I guess?' He says with his iconic laughter. I give him my best 'no shit' look. I start off walking in a random direction with Adam close behind. I find Starbucks.

'HA! ADAM I DIDN'T GET LOST! HA!'

'We didn't get lost _yet_.'

'Well then. I TURNED INTO A BUTTERFLY!' He laughs and I join in. I love his laugh. We walk to the counter and I order a mocha and he orders an espresso. I make a face. 'Ewwww, how can you like that?'

'What? It tastes good!'

'Uhh, no it doesn't!'

'Nuh-uh!'

'Ya-huh!'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'NO!'

'PINEAPPLES! Come on let's just get a table.' Adam gets a table that's set for 2 and it's by the window. Even bettar. We just start to talk about random shit and say it's a conversation. Like really, we jump from games, TV, music to recording programs. But some jackass and his friend decides to make some rude comments about me.

'Could you please go away?' I ask.

'Oooooh playing hard to get?' Adam's face is getting redder with each comment.

'I'm not playing anything. I'm asking you nicely. Please. Go. Away.' I say increasingly more pissed.

'You want me.'

'Okay mate, piss off. Now. And take your sadist of a friend with you.' I get up holding my mocha in my right hand. 'Adam, let's head back to the hotel.'

The sadist of a friend grabs my right arm as I walk by. I whip round. 'Don't touch me.' I snarl and uppercut him in the ribs. He doubles over in pain. 'Run. And you.' I turn my attention to the jackass. I grab his tee and lift him up until his toes are just touching the ground. 'If I see your sorry arse again. May. God. Have. Mercy. On. Your. Soul.' I drop him in disgust. 'Go.' He nods and runs. I run my hand through my hair. 'Sorry that happened Adam.' I say sheepishly.

'No, it's okay. They deserved it.' He looks at me wide-eyed until some bit- over hyper fan walked in between us and started to call of her friends over. Now I'm more than a lot pissed.

'OKAY SORRY BUT ADAM AND I ONLY CAME HERE FOR COFFEE NOT TO GET MOBBED! COULD YOU PLEASE LET US LEAVE?' I shout. FUCK THIS SHIT. One of the fangirls looks at me and starts to call me a lot of things I would rather not talk about.

'Hey, hey. No need to describe yourself.' I say using a mix of a soft and fuck off tone.

She looks at me. 'Bitch. Stay. Away. From. Adam.'

'Technically I am now.' Is my reply. This wonderful person bitch slapped me (_Yes bitch slap is a thing)_. Quick as a flash, I give her a soft jab. Like on a scale of 1-10(10 being the most painful) I gave her a 1. She looks shocked.

'ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?' She screeches.

'I don't want to go to jail.' I say dodging another bitch slap. 'Could you not? I don't want to break my glasses.'

'Ugh. Girls let's go, I don't want to be near this piece of shit.'

'It's not nice to insult your friends.' I snap. This bitch makes another noise, flips her hair and walks out with the other bitches behind her.

Adam walks up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. I lean on his and we walk out of Starbucks. I'm still fuming when I start to sing _Grenade_ by Bruno Mars. Adam joins in when the chorus starts. I smile and Adam pulls me closer. It starts to rain a warm summer rain. Which is weird because it's November and isn't it supposed to be cold? Adam takes of one side of his jacket and wraps it around me. I start to blush. I start to sing New World. Hey! CATCHY SONGS ROCK!

_First I opened my eyes  
Then I felt such a strange breeze  
I had travelled to a world made of blocks  
Totally unbeknownst to me_

When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

There were animals all across the land  
Villagers working hard hand in hand  
There were roses, mountains, and a big blue sea  
Even trees as far as the eye could see

How'd this happen?  
Why am I here?  
Whats my purpose in this place?  
Who's that coming?  
What am I hearing?  
As the night approaches, I should go and hide  
There's all sorts of creatures, run with all my might

When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft Adam lifts my face and we stop, gazing into each other's eyes._  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Mine, Mine, Minecraft  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

We lean forward and kiss.

**HAY CWAZIES! OH MY GAWD THEY KISS! DIS IS A CLIFFE! :D! I felt like I owe it to yous. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FIRST UPDATE OF THE YEAR!**

**SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THEY KISSED! AND I REALIZED THAT I AM AWFUL AT MAKING IT AS CLICHÉ AS POSSIBLE! GO NOOBS! WHoooooo….. ….**

**EXTRA LONG JUST FOR YOU!**

**I just got home from Australia. **

**Im starting school tomorrow so I won't update as often. SORRY!**

**HEAR YE HEAR YE! CWAZIECWAZIE GURL HAS NOW ANNOUCNED THAT ADAM, MITCH, IAN AND JEROME ARE NOW 21 IN HER STORY!**

**Anyway! GO FOR DA STORY!**

I'm kissing his soft lips and sparks- Scratch that. FIREWORKS! Are going off, I wrap my arms around Adam's neck and he deepens the kiss. I kiss back just as passionately. Sadly it ends.

'W-will you be my girlfriend?' Adam asks. He looks so cute when he's shy! Smiles are both playing on our lips. He pulls me closer.

'Of course!' I murmur before giving him another kiss and deepening it. He kisses me with more passion.

'I' Kiss. 'Love.' Kiss. 'You.'

I don't reply and deepen the kiss. I had no clue it could be deepened.

'Adam..' I mumble as I pull away. 'I don't want to have sex in the middle of the street.' Adam laughs and turns beet red he calls a cab, it arrives a couple minutes later. Adam's chocolate brown orbs that are his eyes are shining with happiness.

***ANOTHER SKIP OF LE CAB RIDE***

We arrive at the hotel hand in hand, where (YAAAAAY) no fans were there. I swear I would've choked somebody. But there _is_ Ian, Jerome and Mitch waiting there. And let's just say they don't look very happy,

'Uhhh, hay?' I say when we come within talking range.

'WHERE DA FUCK WERE YOU TWO!?' They screamed in unison. I flinch.

'We got lost…..' I lie. Well, we kinda did, when we went to the dining hall we got lost. 'And, Adam got mobbed by some fans.'

Awkward silence.

'Oh, let me tell the others and lezz go to da pub!' Jerome says with enthusiasm, well now that you mentioned pubs…..

'I'm under aged!' I say with fake enthusiasms and erratic hand gestures.

'WHAAAAT?! Then how old are you?' Asks Mitch. I looked at him, OH NO HE DIDN'T

'MITCH! YOU CAN'T JUST STRAIGHT UP ASK A GIRL OLD SHE IS! THAT'S RUDE! And I'm 21 minus two.' I add sheepishly.

'Soo 19 then?'

'NO! I'M 21 MINUS TWO! DIFFERENCE! Yes.' I say with eye roll.

'Okay, but it's a pub. There's no age restriction.'

'Just because I went to pubs when I was seven doesn't mean I want to go now. And I really want a drink.'

Adam arches an eyebrow. 'You don't need to know. I'm going to my room to edit a video. Please don't come back too drunk. BEH!' I say walking away. I find the elevator and press the number 5. I wait awkwardly listening to the elevator music. It sounds so stupid. Why can't they play popular songs? Well to be honest most of the songs have a lot of swearing. The doors slide open and I walk to my room. I fish out the key from my bag and unlock the door. I jump on the bed and open my laptop, ready to edit.

***TIME SKIP!***

FINALLY! That was soo hard. I had to replay certain reactions and shit. My God. I won't be doing that anytime soon. I click upload. Someone knocks on my door. I open it to find four guys standing outside it. Mitch, Adam, Jerome and Ian to be exact.

'What did you do?' I ask the minute I see them.

'Nothing! I just left the key in my room, do have our spare?' Asks Ian.

'I think Quinton has it.' They nod. Ian walks down the hallway.

'Thanks Rhiannon.' Jerome slurs. Someone is going to have a hangover tomorrow! Jerome walks then tumbles over. 'Maybe Jerome should stay here. We'll wait for you to get it.' Adam watches Mitch helping up Jerome.

'Hmmmm, okay.' Then he whispers, 'Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.' Slurring a little.

'How much did you have to drink?'

'Enough to make me tipsy.' Wonderful. The only sober people are Ian and Mitch. And even Ian looks a bit tipsy. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Mitch hands Jerome over to me and I put his arm around my shoulders, he falls down and tumbles down to the ground. You do that. I'll just drag you in instead. I pick him up by his arms and drag him in. I leave him on the floor when I head to my laptop looking for a map to play.

'RHIIIIIIAAAAANONNNNNNN!'

'What you want?'

'Do we have a blender?' I look up from my laptop. Jerome is in the kitchen

'Uhhh, no.'

'I WANT APPLE JUICE! I CAN'T MAKE ONE WITHOUT A BLENDER! I HAVE THE APPLE!' He shouts holding up his phone. I put down my laptop and walk over.

'Jerome, this is a phone,' I say plucking the phone out of his hands 'The brand may be Apple. But this is a PHONE and last time I checked; it's not edible.' Jerome pouts. 'Tough shit Jerome.' He puts his hand to his mouth and runs to the bathroom, I hear retching noises. I force a smile. THANKS JEROME! He crawls out of the bathroom and passes out. Well. At least I don't have to worry about what he's doing. I check the damage done. Luckily he only chucks up in the toilet.

I get a Skype message from Ruby when I get back on my laptop.

_RHIANNON!-Ruby _Should I tell her that I'm dating?

_WHAT!-Rhiannon_ Maybe not.

_YOU KNOW ?!-Ruby_

'_COURSE! 1D FANFIC!-Rhiannon_

_Insert eye roll here, you know that there are fanfics 'bout you, like of you adopting and dating.-Ruby_ I chuckle because wouldn't they have a field day? I realize something

_Why do you know this?-Rhiannon_

_I'm bored and I do weird shit.-Ruby_

_Okay…wait what's tomorrow?- Rhiannon_

_3__rd__ why?- Ruby_

_FUCK! I HAVENT BOUGHT ANYTHING FOR SHANIA! And it's that time of the month…..-Rhiannon_

_HAHAHHA! IN UR FACE!-Ruby_ I no like you no more.

_Okay, fuck you I'm going to do something else-Rhiannon_

_YOU BITCH!-Ruby_

_TOUGH SHIT! I'M NOT KNOWN FOR BEING NICE GOODBYE!-Rhiannon_ I sigh and go back to looking for maps.

***TIME SKIP! UNTAMEABLE!***

I look up from my laptop when the doorbell rings. I open the door.

'Hayro!' I say

'Hey Rhiannon, we got our key.' Ian says slightly slurring. Are they all drunk?

'Yeah, Jerome passed out-'

'I'll help you.' Interrupt's Mitch, I smile. Mitch trips and catches himself.

'Thanks.' I walk in and pick up Jerome's arm and wrap it over my shoulder. Mitch does the same and we drag him into his hotel room. We dump him on the floor. 'Thanks for helping.'

'No prob. Did he do anything stupid?'

'Nothing like me; only wanted apple juice with his phone.' I say handing Mitch Jerome's phone

'I wish I saw it.' I laugh and walk out of the room. 'If you have a hangover tomorrow, I'm not going to help.' Adam pouts.

'Pwease help! Pweeeease!' He says baby like.

'God damnit! Fine I'll help.' I sigh and his face lights up. Oh fuck. Tomorrow will be fun! Four guys with hangovers and a girl on her period. Oh joy! Please note the sarcasm. 'Night Adam.' I say walking back to my room and I collapse on my bed.

***DIS IS A DREAM PEEPS!***

_I'm standing in a room that's pitch black._

'_Rhiannon,' I hear Adams voice say. 'You are the worst person in the world. Why would you say that?! We are breaking up.'_

'_But Adam! It's true! Don't believe the act! It's all lies!' My voice is getting more and more hysterical._

'_NO RHIANNON! YOU ARE A SHALLOW PERSON! YOU'RE JEALOUS!' The room turns different colours. A bright red to a dull blue. His face comes, disgust and disappointment is written all over it. 'It's over.'_

***END OF DA DREAM!***

I wake up panting heavily. My mind is fucked up! I've only been dating for not even a day and I'm getting dreams. I look over to the clock and it reads 6:00. Two hours before the others have permission to come in my room. (_Don't take that differently you sick minded sadists)_ Ugh, might as well get ready now. I walk to the bathroom which luckily doesn't reek of vomit. I LOVE YOU SPRAY-ON DEO! Yes I use spray-on. Problem?

I'm out of the shower and now is a great time to despair over what I'm going to wear. Because my glasses are blue I should wear something to match… I KNOW! I shall wear my blue jeans! And now what top? OH! My One Direction top! Yes! That sounds great. I pull on my boots and tie my hair in a messy bun. I look at the clock and it reads 7:30, wow. An hour, that must be a record. Well nothing else to do other than waste time. I pull out my phone and go on twitter. Hashtags are spreading like a bushfire.

_#NinjaMousesucks_

_#NinjaMouseisabitch_

_#NinjaMousedigaholeanddie _(_Sorry I have no clue how hashtags work….)_

Okay so I try to not get hit and this happens? What the fuck!? This is fucked up! But oh well. I send out a tweet;

_You NinjaCats can hate on me all you want but remember that my definition of hate is when you don't want to admit that someone is more awesome than you. _

I smile because they will be soo pissed. NinjaCats are EEEVIL! And they hate it when I do this. I have maybe 30 retweets in a space of a minute. Take that bitches! I glance at the clock and it says 8:00. What? Okay I'll take that. I stand up and pack up all my shit. This is the last day of MineCon so I need to do a little cleaning. Not really just pick up my messenger bag and take a water bottle. I walk to Adam's room and knock on his door.

A groan can be heard from inside. HANGOVER TIME! A very sleepy Adam opens the door. 'Rhiannon, why did you knock?' Adam moans.

'Why the fuck not? I can help with the hangover, I've had a few.'

'Right…. If you can't drink here what makes me think that you haven't drunk anywhere else?'

'Australia's and Singapore's legal drinking age is 18. Here have a drink of water.' I say handing him a bottle of water I stole from my room. I take out some aspirin. 'And take this.'

'What is it?'

'Aspirin, it'll help with the hangover.' Adam takes it suspiciously. 'I've had a hangover before, I'm not that much of a dick to give you something that won't help.'

'Riiight.' I let out of a soft laugh.

'I'm your girlfriend,' I give him a peck on his cheek. 'I'll go to the dining place thingy now.' I walk towards the elevator.

***TIME SKIP CITY!***

The place is really crowded I can just barely see Quinton, Ty and Jason.

'Hay meh friends!' I say

'I'm not your friend.' Replies Ty. UGH not again!

'Shut up Ty! You don't need to point out that I'm a loner.' I snap.

'Anyway, are you guys up for a recording after MineCon?' A course of agreements follows.

'Rhiannon where are the others?' Asks Jason

'Hangover.' One simple word and they're firing questions at me. 'Woah guys let me explain; Ian, Mitch, Jerome and Adam went to a pub and they came back really drunk. Except for Mitch, but he looked at bit drunk too. They should be coming here now.' And sure enough; Ian and Jerome are walking in our direction.

'Argh, my head hurts.'

'Jerome, I'm just going to let you know now; you tried to make apple juice with your phone.' He facepalms. 'Luckily I thought it was a good idea to let you do it.' I say wanting to see his reaction.

'YOU WHAT!?'

'Just kidding, relax. I wouldn't do that. There was no blender in my room anyway.' He shoots me a murderous look but I shrug it off.

Whatevar.

I go get some food. A chocolate muffin, some bacon and yogurt somehow end up on my plate. I sit next to Adam, who got here in the time it took me to get my food. 'Hey, how's your head?'

'Feels like shit-' Adam mumbles.

'Did…you….take…..the….aspirin?' I talk over him.

'Noooooo.' I roll my eyes

'Then no wonder it hurts.' I go back to eating my food.

'Rhiannon! ARE YOU FUCKING SEROUIS! WHY ONE DIRECTION!?' Asks slash screams Ty

I finish my food first. 'WHY NOT!? HURRY UP! I WANT TO GO TO MINECON NOW!'

'WAIT YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!' Screams Ty. He means it jokingly but still. Ouch…. I poker face though it.

'I may be a piece of shit. But I'm prettier than you.' I snap.

'What the fuck Ty!' Shouts Adam. I turn to Adam.

'Mate its 'kay.' I whisper.

'No it isn't.' Adam looks like he's about to murder Ty.

'He was joking Adam.' I say forcefully. He still looks murderous. 'Just let it go.'

'No I can't.' His hands fold into fists.

'YOU. WILL. LET. IT. GO.' I say more forcefully. His features relaxes. But his fists are still there. I'M A FIGHTER BITCH! 'LEZZ GO TO MINECON ALREADY!'

'NO RHIANNON!' Quinton shouts.

'Pwease?' I ask batting my dark eyelashes. He sighs.

'Ugh, fine. Let's go.' I smile

'WHOO!' Smiles from everyone. I smile more. A cab arrives at the front. I jump in, Adam follows close behind.

***SKIP OF CAB RIDE! I AM SOOO LAZY!***

We arrive at MineCon and we go in the big tent place thing. I ditch the others and go straight to the gift shop and buy a soft creeper, a shirt that says "DO YOU EVEN MINECRAFT?" and a hat that has a creeper face. The hat's for Tats. I never said that I'll buy lots of gifts. I'm walking out of the shop when I see Seto.

'SETO!' I scream and run to him, I then engulf him in a massive bear hug.

'Hey Rhiannon. I missed you too, but not as much as you missed me.'

'Meanie poo.' I pout, Seto laughs then gestures to the shopping bag.

'Shania birthday gifts. And Tats doesn't like to be left out.'

'Oh shit! I forgot Shania's birthday.'

'It's okay, I'll tell her you said hi.'

'That's a shit birthday present.'

'Shania is super fond of you. Like mega fangirl. Every time I say I'm recording with you she screams and makes me say hi for her. And besides she's a Youtuber so you can just make a vid with her.'

'Oh so that's why!' Realization sets in. I smile.

'I'm sorry my dear Seto, but I need to go to the booth.' His smile disappears from his face.

'Oh okay.'

'Bye!' I say and give him another hug before walking away. I'm at the booth and give Adam a hug.

'I saw you with Jimmy.' He whispers.

'He's feeling like shit. Don't you dare go and talk to him.' I whisper back. 'Jimmy? Is that Seto's name?' Adam nods. We pull away. 'I mean it Adam, if you go closer than 10 metres I will go Dragon mode and kick your arse.'

'Dragon mode?' Asks Adam amused.

'I have anger issues. I'm like Bruce Banner; When I'm angry you can't tell. But when I'm SUPER DUPER angry I go into Dragon mode.'

'Well then.' I laugh.

'Relax. It takes a lot for me to get angry.'

'I thought you said you have anger issues!'

'It kinda' comes with bipolarness.' Adam raises an eyebrow. 'Shut up!' I playfully slap his arm. He takes his seat. I fish around for my camera and take it out. I turn it on and face the lens towards me.

'WUZ UP NINJA MICE! IT'S ME NINJA MOUSE!' I shout. 'And today is the second and LAST MineCon vlog!' I pretend to wipe away a tear. 'I know, so sad…. BUT TODAY! I'm bored so I think it's a GREAT IDEA to piss off people. SO WELCOME TO… Shit! I forgot what it was…' I pause for a couple of seconds. 'SO WELCOME TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF HOW TO FIGHT BORDEM!' I turn the camera around and sit next to Adam.

'ADAM!' I poke him. 'HEY ADAM!'

Another poke.

'Adam.'

Poke.

'Adam!'

Poke.

'ADAAM!' Poke. I say his name a number of times and poke him when I do. Finally Adam had enough.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!'

'Hey!' I wave and smile. Adam just shakes his head and looks into the camera.

'She is EVEEEEL!' He whispers. I glare at him. 'What? I didn't say shit.' I giggle.

'Riiiiiiiight. Totally believe you.' I face the camera. 'No I don't!' I mouth. I turn off the camera. No need to waste the battery.

'RHIANNON!' Jason shouts

'PINEAPPLE SAUCE!' I scream. 'DON'T SCARE ME!'

'Is pineapple sauce a thing?'

'Maybe.' I shrug, can't care less. Then a loud voice comes over the speakers.

'THE FANS ARE NOW ALLOWED IN!' He sounds super obnoxious.

'What the hell? Do they just do that on the last day?' Adam laughs.

'No, they did it yesterday too.'

'How come I didn't hear it?'

'You and Ashley were having a spazz attack.'

'That makes sense.' Adam tries to ruffle my hair. WHICH MIGHT I ADD IS IN A BUN! SO IT'LL FUCK IT UP! 'BITCH NO! TOOK ME A COUPLE OF SECONDS TO TIE IT!' Helaughs.

'You're so lazy.'

'Yes.' Just then a fangirl with a makeup-caked face arrives.

'Hay Adam!' She says with a high-pitched voice and she's chewing gum. Then she notices me, her happy face turns into disgust. 'Does someone pay you to be a bitch?' DAFUQ?

I clasp my hands together.

'OH MY GOD! I LOVE DOGGIES!' I say cheerfully. Then I notice what she's wearing. 'Someone paying you to be a slut?' This bitch looks shocked and turns to Adam. Cuz they wouldn't pay much.

'How can you like this….. creature? She is an ugly piece of shit who is fat and hasn't done anything useful with her- I mean _its_ life.'

'Okay, Bitch. Three things. One; Ugly is spelt with u. B; I'm not fat. It's the courage to eat when I'm hungry. Three; So is saving a life not useful? Please. Give me your definition of useful.' I say my voice quick and you can tell I'm angry. Adam looks at me.

'Y-you-?' He splutters. NOT NOW I WANT TO RIP THIS BITCHES THROAT OUT!

'Note the sarcasm. Piss off please.' I talk over him.

She snorts. 'You're nice. And soooo beautiful.' Sarcasm is heavy in her voice.

'I'm not the nicest or prettiest-or even the _smartest_- girl you will ever meet. Sadly, there's one thing_ (:D) _that we both have OH wait, you don't have a life so fuck off.' Bitch flips her obviously dyed blonde hair and sashays away. 'Thank God she left.' I say when Bitch is out of ear-shot.

'You've saved a life?'

'Now's not the time.' Definitely not talking about it now. More fans come and I'm on auto pilot. Fake smiling, signing their stuff. Is that what people think of me? I'm just….. At least the others are nicer. I'm at ease with myself, but I have the same insecurities as other girls. Probably less but I still have them….

'Rhiannon…. HELLOOOOOO?!' Adam's tone suggests that it's not the first time he's called my name. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

'Huh? What….. Oh. HAY!' I say without enthusiasm.

'You okay babe?' Adam asks whispering.

'Yup.' I pop the 'p'.

'No you're not.' Adam insists.

'I'm speaking Guy here, I'm fine.' I say firmly. He's looking at me funny. Period and bipolar DOES NOT HELP! We walk to the café thingy. I have my head on his shoulder and he has his hand around my waist. Mitch and Jerome start whispering to each other and Adam blushes. I can't be bothered to care.

'Rhiannon you hungry?' Ian asks with a smile on his face.

'No.' I mumble.

'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RHIANNON!?' Screams Adam, I clasp my hands over my ears.

'Shut up.' I mumble. 'Just get me a sammich.' I notice that the girl from yesterday (she's stuck her dirty blonde hair under a beanie and is wearing a black singlet with light blue jeans) is next to Jerome deep in conversation and Quinton is having a conversation with another girl. I nudge Adam. 'Point for Jerome and Quinton.' I murmur. He laughs, Jerome looks our way and blushes. Mitch walks our way.

'Hey…. What's wrong?'

'She's not hungry.' Adam explains.

'HOLY MOLY! WHO ARE YOU!?' Mitch shouts waving his arms around.

'You mind?' I ask. 'I'd like to keep my hearing.' I add sourly.

'Rhiannon, always remember; ch-'

'Chins up! Smiles on!' I do my best Effie Trinket impression.

'IS THAT YOU EFFIE TRINKET?!' Screams Mitch.

'Piss off please.' I turn to Adam, 'Please, I want the sammich now.' He laughs

'Yes your Majesty.'

'Thank you, loyal subject. NOW GO BEFORE OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!' We laugh and I walk towards Jerome and the chick. I sit at the table that's next to them. When Adam comes with my sandwich I pull out my camera, turn it on and start to record, I train it on Adam's face.

'RHIIIAAAANO-' He stops and makes a creepy face staring into my camera.

'Please stop. You're scaring me.' Adam makes a creepier face, 'SKYYYYYY! PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF MY VEIWERS!' No reaction 'SKKKKKKKKYYYYYYY! I WILL SIDE WITH THE SQUIDS!' He instantly stops.

'YOU WOULDN'T DARE!'

I start to fake sob. 'I-I'm sorry Sky, but you should've seen my last Let's Play.' I try to stifle a smile as I remember my latest Let's Play episode; I held a conversation with a squid and now she's Miss Squid! (Miss Squid told me that that's her name)

'OH NO! NINJA MOUSE HOW COULD YOU!'

'Too late Sky, it's too late.' Adam starts to cry. 'I KILLED MISS SQUID!' I add. 'OH SHIZZLE I RUINED A RECORDING SHIZZILE PINEAPPLE TARTS! OKAYNINJAMICEI'MGOINGTOGONOWBEEEH!' I turn off my camera. 'Adam! What the hell was that about?!'

'WHY NOT!?' He screams at me.

'I WANT MY SANDWICH!' I scream back. Adam tosses it at me, it hits my face. 'Owww.' I say ruefully. I take out half of the sandwich (It's in one of those triangle plastic thingys.) and eat it. He laughs.

'I thought you were a boxer.'

'I _am_ a boxer,' I correct. 'Just because I'm a boxer doesn't mean that I have good dodgy stuff thingymabobby. And that was a bad throw.' My sandwich is finished in seconds. Everyone is sitting at the table when I decide what I want to play. 'I'M UP FOR SPLEGG AFTER MINECON!' They all nod and one by one their faces turn hopeful. FOR SHIT'S SAKE! 'And yes Ryan can play so you guys can make egg puns.' I breathe. They are going to make me rage.

**SO FWUFFY! Not really… ANYWAY! I'm thinking about taking down this story and wait 'till PAX.**

**For 2 reasons.**

**1) It's 2014 now and I want the story to be with the present **

**2) It gives me more time to write more chapters…**

**And that's why! Leave a review if you want me to do it or not. AND IM SERIOUS! Not like Chapter 4 and you didn't do it. *Intiate guilt trick JK but seriously* SO PLEASE DO IT! Also! New story coming out! The legend of the Zombie King.**

**Thank you for your consideration.**

**BEH MEH CWAZIES!**

**P.S) DO YOU KNOW HOW AWKWARD IT IS TO WRITE A MAKE OUT SESSION!?**

**P.P.S) They plot won't change much. Only the dates and stuff.**


End file.
